Don't go
by ryuchi appie
Summary: Apa yang akan orang-orang katakan jika si playboy Sasuke memimpikan seorang gadis 7 hari berturut-turut? Aku bisa malu! Hei, aku punya ide. Hmm si dobe itu kan memang sangat mencintaiku. Apa aku menjadikannya pacar saja ya? Khukhukhu. SasuFemNaru! chap 1


**DON'T GO**

**By Ryuchi Appie**

**SasuFemNaru**

Namikaze Naruto, seoarng perempuan yang memiliki mata biru yang cerah memikat dengan rambut panjang yang terurai, muka yang tergolong sangat manis untuk ukuran anak SMA pasti setiap orang akan memandangnya 'Wow, manisnya~'. Sekarang Naruto adalah murid dari Konoha High School, sekolah yang bertaraf international yang telah meraih berbagai penggargaan international maupun nasional. Tentu hanya anak-anak yang memiliki IQ tinggi yang bisa memasuki sekolah itu.

Tiba-tiba di suatu siang Naruto mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat sedih, yaitu. Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang telah lama di cintainya, namun mungkin itu adalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Huhh, kenapa diotakku tiba-tiba terpenuhi semua tentang dia" kata Naruto sedih.

"BAAA! NARUTO MELAMUNNN!" Tiba-tiba Sakura mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Huaaaaaa! Sakura kau mengagetkanku saja." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Habiss, Namikaze Naruto, primadona sekolah kita sedang melamun. Kau melamunkan hal apa Naru-chan?"

"Seperti biasa Sakura-chan." Tiba-tiba raut muka Naruto kembali sedih.

"Um tentang Sasuke lagi?" tanya Sakura yang akhirnya ikut duduk di samping Naruto.

"Iya. Aku merasa dia umm, memikirkanku? Hehe." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garukan belakan kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hahahhaa.. kau ini memang sahabatku yang selalu ceria ya. Semangat ya Naruto! Semoga pikiranmu itu tidak salah." Kata Sakura yang ikutan nyengir.

"Umm! Semoga saja begitu. Hahaha. Ayo kita pulang. Sepertinya sudah mulai sepi." Ajak Naruto.

"Baiklah. Ayo." Kata Sakura yang langsung menarik tangan Naruto.

Mungkin mereka tidak menyadari bahwa candaan mereka itu benar sangat benar.

**-Di tempat lain di Tokyo-**

SASUKE POV

"Hahh sialan! Kenapa seminggu ini aku memimpikan si dobe terus? Apa aku harus menghubunginya? Ahh sial! Apa sih yang ada diotakku ini? Apa yang akan orang-orang katakan jika si palyboy Sasuke memimpikan seorang gadis 7 hari berturut-turut? Aku bisa malu! Hei, aku punya ide. Hmm si dobe itu kan memang sangat mencintaiku. Apa aku menjadikannya pacar saja ya? Khukhukhukhu."

Akhirnya aku pun segera mengambil ponsel dan mencari sebuah nomor yang tersimpan di kontak HP ku. Dan segera mengetik sms.

NORMAL POV

**-Di Kamar Naruto-**

Sepertinya Naruto sedang membersihkan kamarnya yang luar biasa kotor. Dan kita harus tau bahwa yang menyuruh adalah ibunda tercinta Naruto a.k.a Kushina.

"Uhhh. Pegal sekali punggungku. Sepertinya aku harus istirahat dulu." Kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri .

Tiba-tiba HP Naruto bergetar tanda ada sms masuk.

"Umm. Ada sms dari siapa ya?" kata Naruto yang langsung membuka sms tersebut.

_**From: Sasuke**_

_**Hai dobe**_

Saat itu Naruto langsung tercengang. Dia benar benar syok. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengiriminya sms duluan.

_**To: Sasuke**_

_**Iya teme. Ada apa?**_

Dengan debaran jantung yang tidak karuan. Naruto menunggu sms sasuke dan lngsung dibalas secepatnya oleh Sasuke

_**From: Sasuke**_

_**Aku rindu denganmu. Besok aku pulang ke Konoha. Ku tunggu di apartemenku di Konoha besok jam 4 sore. Love you dobe**_

Naruto langsung kaget melihat sms dari Sasuke. Dia hampir tidak percaya. Apa lagi diakhir kata ada kata 'love you dobe'.

"Huuuuaaaaaa! Ternyata memang benaar. Perasaanku tidak salah. Huaa aku harus cepat-cepat memberi tau Sakura besok di sekolah. Yosh!"

**-Keesokan harinya di KHS-**

"Huaaaa Sakura-chan~~!" teriak Naruto yang langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Ha? Ada apa Naruto? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung karena tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya.

"Sasuke.. sasuke..dia..dia..." kata Naruto terbata-bata.

"Haaa? Sasuke kenapa Naru-chan? Dia menyakitimu? Apa yang dia lakukan? Hei hei Naruto jawab!" kata Sakura panik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto.

"Dia mengajak ku ke apartemennya sore ini. Dia juga bilang bahwa di cinta padaku. Huaaa aku senang sekali Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto yang langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Waahh! Selamat ya Naruto! Semoga kalian bisa langsung jadian. Hehe. Jangan lupa ya traktiran." Kata Sakura menggoda Naruto.

"Hehhe. Iya Sakura-chan. Doakan aku ya." Kata Naruto dengan senyum yang luar biasa manis dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Iya Naru-chan. Aku pasti akan selalu mendoakanmu. Semoga berhasil ya nanti sore." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Umm. Baiklah." Kata Naruto yang masih belum bisa meninggalkan senyum di wajahnya.

**-Sore harinya di apartemen Sasuke-**

NARUTO POV

"Aduh aku sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya lagi. Tapi aku belum berani mengetuknya. Huaaa aku deg-degan. Tapi aku harus memberanikan diri. Yup!" kataku sambil menyemangati diri sendiri.

TOK TOK

Akhirnya akupun mengetuk pintu apartemen yang berpapan namakan UCHIHA SASUKE. Tapi lama tidak ada jawaban atau pun yang membukakan. Akhinya aku buka lah pintu tersebut dan ternyata aku terbelalak. Pintunya tidak terkunci.

'_Dasar Sasuke ceroboh. Huh dia kan harus hati-hati. Kalau ada orang lain yang membukanya bagaimana?' _batinku sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

Barang pertama yang aku lihat adalah. Ruang tamu yang simple namun indah. Didominasi oleh warna biru. Kemudian aku memberanikan diri masuk kesebuah ruangan.

CKLEK

Aku pun masuk dan ternyata di situ ada seorang Uchiha sasuke yang sedang berganti baju. Dada sispack nya terekspos. Dia hanya memakai sebuah bokser berwarna biru donker. Lalu..

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Daann

"HUUUUUAAAAAAAA!" aku pun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekat dan menutup mulutku dengan tangannya yang besar.

NORMAL POV

"Hei dobe! Jangan teriak keras-keras! Berisik tau!" kata Sasuke dengan kedutan di kepalanya.

"Umm maaf Sasuke. Aku hanya kaget." Kata naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sasuke pun yang melihat pemandangan indah tersebut hanya bisa menahan agar tidak mimisan karena Naruto sangat maniissss, imuttttt, dan caaantttiikk sekali. Mana ada orang yang bisa menolak pesona itu. Apa lagi... oiya saudara-saudara. Ingat! Mereka masih di dalam satu kamar. Kemudian kepala Sasuke di penuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran yang pervert.

"Naruto, kau masih ingat kita masih di satu kamar? Hmm?" kata Sasuke yang tambah mengeliminasi jarak mereka berdua.

"Haa? Aku aku.. umm Sasuke. Jangan terlalu dekat." Kata Naruto sambil berblushing ria.

"Apa? Bukannya kau menyukai ini Naruto?" jarak diantara mereka tinggal 2 cm lagi.

"Umm Sasu. Jangan dekat. Kumohon." Kata Naruto yang pipinya semakin memanas yang menambah kesan manis di dirinya.

"Oh ya? Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar lagi Naruto." Kata Sasuke yang langsung mencium Naruto dan membuka satu kancing baju Naruto.

"Mmmphh. Sasuke jangan. Saass.. ukee" kata Naruto yang masih tertahan dengan ciuman Sasuke.

"Mmm bibirmu manis Naru." Kata sasuke yang melepaskan ciuman mereka dan beralih ke leher jenjang Naruto yang mulus tanpa luka atau noda sedikitpun. Dia lalu meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disitu.

"Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Naruto yang setegah berteriak.

"Nah! Sudah! Sekarang kau jadi milikku dobe. Mulai sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Aku sudah memberi tanda di situ jadi kau mau tidak mau menjadi milikku dobe. Khukhukhukhu." Kata Sasuke yang menampakkan evil smirknya pada Naruto yang membuat wajahnya tambah tampan saja.

"Haa? Tapi." Sela Naruto.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu. Sampai kau menjadi istriku Naru-chan~. Daah. Aku ada sedikit urusan dulu. Kau tidur saja di kamar sebelah kalau kau lelah. Aku akan menelpon Kushina-san, pasti dia membolehkannya. Jaa Naru-chan~" kata Sasuke sambil memakai pakaiannya dan beranjak pergi dari apartemennya.

"Ugghh! Apa-apaan dia. Apa maksudnya ini. Tapi mengapa aku senang sekali. Huaa mukaku merah. Itu tadi kan ciuman pertamaku." Kata Naruto di keheningan apartemen Sasuke.

**-TBC-**

Huaaaaa! XD

Appie-chan nyerempet rate M!

Tapi appie-chan gak bisa lebih jauh dari ini. Maaf ya minna-san *bow

Akhir kata plis review ^_^


End file.
